


Side Effects

by arrafrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>merbunnny said: I was wondering if there was a story when the spider that bit peter is also very venomous so like every once and a while he'll have these major heart attacks or get really sick and wade finds out when Peter runs out of the medicine Bruce and Tony made for him and freaks out. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects

“Frick…” Peter slowed his gait, eventually stopping at the edge of the building he was preparing to jump off of. Everything was moving too fast and too slow at the same time as the world closed in on him.

He knew the drill. Slow, even breaths… in one two three four out one two three four. Check. Sit down and remove your mask if you’re in an area where you can’t be seen. Check. Reach into your bag or pocket and pull out the pill bottle. Uncheck. The panic started to settle in when his fingers couldn’t find the cylindrical object but he’d been through this before as well. He had a backup plan.

Breath in one two three four out one two three four. Check. Put your mask back on and stand up slowly. Check. Move in a calm but steady pace back to the apartment. 

It took Peter a good while, he’d been across town and when he finally crawled into his window he was sweating from head to toe and his vision was spinning. But check. Get to the medicine cabinet where you keep your extra bottles.

“Hey Spidey! Sorry for the mess. I decided to crash your at your place while you were at school and off patrolling the city doing some superhero stuff and woah-”

Peter had pulled off his mask to get some air into his lungs when he turned and found the blurry image of Wade Wilson - well, three Wade Wilsons but he assumed there was only one of them. Lord he hoped there was only one of them.

“Wade I-” he started to shake his head. To tell Wade that he couldn’t be there. But he was gasping just to fill his lungs.

“Peter you’re not looking so hot. Are you sick? What should I do?”

“I…” Peter took a step and that was a mistake because he found himself falling to the floor the moment after. Except Wade, being the unusual gentleman that he was, moved forward to catch him after his legs gave out.

“Shit, Peter. What’s happening?”

“Medicine… cabinet. Blue bottles. Please.”

Wade was nodding, not asking another question as he deposited Peter on the couch and hurried off to the bathroom.

Peter blinked, focusing on the ceiling and staying awake. Couldn’t pass out. Don’t pass out. Keep breathing.

The noise from the bathroom did not raise Peter’s hopes that it was going well.

“Pete there aren’t any blue bottles in here buddy! Just a lot of pain meds, all name brands too, you know the knock off shit works the same and is phenomenally more cheaper.”

“Wade!” Peter’s voice was barely a whisper as he tried to yell, but the noises continued all the same. He could only imagine Wade digging through his bathroom, turning the place upside-down. What a dedicated person Wade was when he set his mind to it. But then, Peter knew that.

Instead of waiting for Wade to come back, Peter reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. Built-in pockets to the spidey suit was his best idea because his bag was still at the window and if his phone had been in there… he wouldn’t have been able to make it.

He held down the second button, speed-dialling until a familiar British A.I. answered. “Good evening Master Spider, how may I be of service tonight?”

“Banner… Stark… meds….”

“I understand. I have alerted them both and am sending medical assistance to your location.”

Peter nodded as best he could before the world went darker and the cellphone slipped out of his fingers. The last thing he remembered was the distant sound of JARVIS repeating instructions for this event and the firm grasp of warm hands on his shoulders that he couldn’t help but be comforted by.

.  
.

“The hell do you mean side effects?” The loud voice penetrated Peter’s unconsciousness and he found himself blinking his shut eyes in attempts to open them.

“You don’t intimidate me, Wilson. Try that again. And maybe add a cherry on top just for good measure.”

Peter smiled weakly at Tony’s voice. That man could only be out sassed by his A.I…. which he created.

He heard Wade growl, actually growl at that and he that familiar tingle. Wade might not be a villain but he was reckless and dangerous and that was not a good combination when he sounded as pissed and panicked as he did.

“Girls, girls, you’re both pretty. Can I go home now?” Peter called from his bed as he managed to get his eyelids open. Wade and Tony were at the end of his bed, shoulders set and ready for a showdown until they turned to see their previously unconscious Spider-Man smirking at them.

“Ha, ha. Glad you’ve still got your sense of humor, kid.” Tony shook his head, patting Peter on the foot.

“We’re glad you’re okay, Peter.” He turned to see Bruce over by his machines, checking his vitals like the vigilant, professional uncle he was.

“How could you be so stupid!”

Everyone in the room turned, shocked at Wade’s sudden outburst. Peter was more surprised that he was actually surprised by Wade being loud and explosive. Usually he wasn’t very reactive. But this time… Wade sounded more hurt than anything. And legitimately anger was not something Peter frequently witnessed from the mercenary. Wade normally expressed his anger and frustration through humor and bullets.

“You have a fucking medical condition and you don’t check to make sure you have any meds at home or on you? How do you get to the point where there’s none left and you just forget to get more? You’re a fucking idiot! You could have died! Stupid fucking dumb smart people!” Wade shouted, hands clenched at his sides and Peter could tell how badly he wanted to punch something - probably him - or grab one of his guns and start shooting at anything (again him). Instead, Wade grumbled and charged out of the room leaving Peter to gape at the door as he slammed it behind him.

After the sounds of Wade’s footsteps subsided, Tony cleared his throat and gestured to where Wade had been standing. “Ground beef with a mouth has a point.”

“Peter I…” Bruce moved closer to his bed, wringing his hands together, “I hate to agree with a raging lunatic, but… you know you’re supposed to call us when you’re running low. This is your life we’re talking about.”

“I- I’m sorry I don’t. I don’t know how I didn’t realize I was out…”

“Well, rest up kid. You’re gonna need it if you’re gonna run into Wilson anytime soon.” Tony shook his head, holding back a laugh as he left the hospital room. Stupid Avengers with their own hospital rooms in their own Tower… one day they’d let him in as more than a guest.

“We’ve got a couple bottles made up, so let us know when you’re ready to go.”

“Thanks, Bruce, Tony.” Peter smiled at them, feeling tired already even though he’d woken up just moments prior.

.  
.

When Peter found Wade, it was on his own rooftop two days later when Peter left Stark Towers.

“Hey…”

Wade didn’t even look up at him and Peter had to wonder if Wade had spent the . past two days camped out here. It honestly wouldn’t surprise him. Wade had pulled crazier stunts.

“It’s the venom,” Peter explained as he sat down next to Wade, who thankfully didn’t move away from him, “from the spider that bit me and gave me my powers. It’s like cardiac arrest… but not entirely. They didn’t start off as bad. I would get nauseous, dizzy, but nothing too serious that I couldn’t sleep off. But my conditioned worsened after a while… the attacks didn’t happen all that often, but each time it happened, I thought I was going to die. Finally, I met Tony and Bruce and I had to ask. They were geniuses, if anyone could come up with something to make me better it was them. And they did.”

“And then you forget to get more meds because?”

Peter sighed, leaning over and resting his arms on his legs, “You’re right. I was an idiot. I can’t believe I didn’t notice I’d run out. I mean I doubt I would have died but… but I still shouldn’t have risked it. I’m sorry for never telling you, about this. It’s not something I advertise.”

“Only one of us is allowed to risk our lives.”

“Wade you… can’t really do that.”

“Exactly.”

“Wade-”

“There aren’t many things I stick around for… Mexican food, pancakes, saying chimichanga, Bob likes to think I’d hang around for him… but I don’t throw myself at a group of hungry sharks anymore. I’m not about to be able to die anytime soon - save for that one time but that wasn’t the best ending to my comic runs I’ve had so we’ll overlook that one - but-”

“You’d start throwing yourself at sharks again if something happened to me?”

Wade turned to look at him finally, even if he was still wearing his mask, Peter felt better that he was facing him now. “Well, probably not that. Been there done that, you know. Gotta find bigger better ways to go out - but that’s the gist of it.”

“So what you’re saying is… you’ve been eaten by sharks. Willfully.”

“Um.”

“You’re such an idiot.”

“You have no grounds for that accusation, Parker. ‘Oh I’m all out of those miracle-keeping-me-alive meds better go out and spidey all over town and have a heart attack!’”

Peter snorted, leaning over and nudging Wade with his shoulder. “Okay, okay. I promise not to run low again. As long as you promise to stop throwing yourself into mortal danger.”

“Does walking into the line of fire count?”

“How many lines of fire?”

“About thirty… or fifty. Depends on the day.”

“Do you know how much fabric it takes to repair all those bullet holes in your costumes?”

“I have at least five spares.”

“All with patchwork from me.”

“Sewing skills will get you nowhere if you go around having heart attacks everywhere old man.”

“Oh you did not go there! I will push you off this rooftop!”

Wade grinned under the mask, “Thought I wasn’t allowed to risk my life anymore.”

Peter returned his smirk before he reached over and shoved Wade off over the edge. Before Wade had time to scream or say something witty on his way down, Peter flicked his wrist and shot a web that hit Wade right in the middle of the chest, leaving him dangling, “Who says I’m not gonna catch you?”

“Real clever, Spidey. Now pull me back up.”

“Nah,” Peter unhooked the web from his web shooter and attached it to the edge of the roof. “Think I’ll leave you here for the night.”

“Oh no fair!”

“You’ll be fine,” Peter called on his way back to the door.

“But it’s cold out here!” Wade swung, trying to get closer to the side of the roof. “Peter come on!” He swung again, not getting close enough and was only greeted with silence. “Peter?”


End file.
